


Consciousness: Past Echoes

by LadyMoonScar



Series: The Consciousness Series [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm So Mean To Loki, Major character death - Freeform, Messing With Your Mind, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoonScar/pseuds/LadyMoonScar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of New York, Marina travels to Asgard with Thor and prisoner Loki. There she explores her new gifts and endeavors to help the goddess Laga move beyond this mortal veil. But Laga's memories and emotions are threatening to overcome Marina. Time is running out and there is another enemy ready to strike from the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

On Titan, one of the moons of Saturn, Thanos stood high above the quivering Other. "Loki's failure will not go unpunished. He will die for disappointing me."

"Will you kill him yourself, lord?" the Other asked.

"No," Thanos rumbled. "I will send another in my place. Not you; this requires cunning." He turned to face the stars. "Are you ready?"

A tall, willowy figure walked out of the shadows and bowed. "I am. The Trickster will fall by my hand, Lord Thanos."

"See if you can deal with Prince Thor, as well," Thanos said in a faint whisper.

"M-My lord," the Other whimpered. "What of the human girl? She shares her mind with Laga. Should we not…"

"Silence," Thanos hissed, whirling on the Other. "The girl is insignificant! And Laga will soon fade away. We have nothing to fear from them." He turned to the tall figure. "Go now. Kill Loki, kill Thor and bring Asgard to its knees!"

 

It was hard to stay in control. Ever since she had saved Marina from dying, she had felt weak. Magic was slipping from her; the simplest spells a trial.

She would fade soon.

But she still had a job to do…

She had to tell him…

She must tell him…

Loki…


	2. Arrival on Asgard

The ground had a lovely meeting with Marina's tailbone and her head slammed against Loki's sharp hip. Loki, for his part, had another meeting between Mjolnir and his muzzled mouth. As if he wasn't battered and bruised enough. Thor just landed on his rear, still holding the Tesseract.

"Ow," Marina moaned, rubbing her head.

Loki sat up and clutched at his muzzle, spitting out muffled curses that ranged from Thor's clumsiness to his own misfortune. To be honest, they were nearly one in the same.

"Welcome back to Asgard, Thor," said a rich and polished voice above them. Heimdall, the Gatekeeper, reached out a hand to his prince. "I see your journey was successful."

Thor grinned and embraced the Gatekeeper. "Good Heimdall!"

Loki rolled his eyes and got to his feet, pulling Marina up with him and brushing her hair back into place. She grinned up at him. "Nice to know you care."

"Always," he tried to say, but it came out sounding 'No way'. He sighed and turned to face Asgard. Dred filled his entire being. What awaited him? Punishment, obviously, but there were still numerous things that could be done to him. What would Odin decide for Loki?

"Wo-ow," Marina drew out, staring wide eyed at the kingdom. "I feel so…small."

Thor clapped a heavy hand on her shoulder and her knees nearly buckled. "Do not fret, Marina! Asgard is your home now!"

Only until Laga can move on, Marina thought.

The touch of the goddess in her mind shifted restlessly. You do too much for me, Marina…

Heimdall turned his golden gaze onto the young girl and bowed. "Marina Berg. It is indeed an honor. I have watched your exploits from afar and I am glad you have taken such good care of Laga."

Marina swallowed and dipped into a clumsy curtsy. "Uh, the honor's all mine, sir."

Loki coughed a laugh behind his muzzle.

Marina frowned at him. "Shut up."

"You are too adorable," Loki snickered.

Marina understood him that time and she blushed. "Ugh, please don't say that." She adjusted her grip on her purse and wrapped her arms around her torso. She was nervous. What did somebody say when talking to gods and royalty? How did she address them? What if she said something that she thought was funny, but it was insulting to the Aesir? What if they thought her offensive; a talentless human girl with the consciousness of Laga stuck in her puny brain?

Marina… Laga sighed in her mind. Do not worry so. They will adore you. I know a few who do already…

Marina smiled in spite of herself. I'm overreacting, huh? I'm sorry.

Do not be, child, Laga whispered faintly. I promise to help you every step of the way…

That helped calm Marina's nerves considerably. She looked up at Loki and his eyes smiled down at her. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Marina took a deep breath. "Let's go meet the Allfather."


	3. An Allfather Audience

Marina nervously straightened her lilac skirt and white top. Surely there had been something more appropriate to wear in her duffel?! She couldn't meet the king of Asgard looking like a simple girl! Oh, what would Uncle Phil say?

Too far, she snapped to herself. Don't go there! But even as her thoughts turned to her uncle, cold fury made her limbs shake and she stumbled slightly. Both Thor and Loki made to catch her. Marina shied away from Loki at once, distrust coloring her blue eyes. "I'm fine," she mumbled. "Just disoriented."

Just yesterday, Loki had killed her uncle in cold blood. Marina didn't have enough time to mourn the loss of her only father figure; she had helped the Avengers find Loki and stopped him from releasing an alien army upon earth. She had very nearly died in the attack, but Laga had saved her at the last minute.

Now Marina was on Asgard and about to meet Odin the Allfather and father to Thor and Loki. Well, adoptive father to Loki. The God of Mischief was actually the son of the late Front Giant king, Laufey, who had also been Laga's secret lover. These people were a soap opera waiting to happen.

Marina fidgeted with her hair, alternating between flattening it to fluffing it. Thor grinned at her. "Have no fear, Marina! I am sure my parents will love you!"

They most certainly will, Laga agreed firmly.

What are you gonna do? Marina asked the goddess. Do you want to talk to them?

Laga's silence was uncomfortable. I…do not think so…

Marina was alarmed at the faintness of her voice. Laga, are you okay?

Do not fret, Marina, Laga assured. I am quite well. The journey has just tired me greatly…

Not completely reassured, Marina turned her attention to the long hallway she, Thor and Loki were walking down. "So, how should I address Odin?"

"However you wish," Thor said unhelpfully.

Marina scowled. Yeah, like she could get away with calling a god 'dude'.

Call him majesty, Laga suggested. Or Allfather.

Marina then turned her attention to Loki and saw that, with each step they took closer to the throne room, the paler he became. His cuts and bruises stood out sharply and unattractively. "Shouldn't we take the muzzle off?" Marina asked, surprised that she cared.

Thor paused just outside the doors. "I…suppose so. But the restraints must stay."

Loki bent slightly to allow Marina access to the muzzle clasps behind his head. She removed it as carefully as she could and Loki worked his jaw around. "Thank you, Marina," he said sincerely, rubbing the place where metal had chaffed against his skin.

Marina placed the muzzle in her bag and took his hand. She didn't say anything, but avoided his gaze resolutely and smoothed her skirt down one last time. Loki pulled on a cold expression.

The doors opened and the three of them stepped forward into a hall of cheers for Thor and hisses at Loki. There were a few mutters that were undoubtedly aimed at Marina. At the very end of the hall, sat Odin. The Allfather stood tall and proud in his gold armor, his spear, Gungnir, in his hand. Frigga stood at the bottom of the dais that led up to the throne, looking relieved that her son, both of her sons, had returned.

Marina stared, her blue eyes wide and taking every detail in.

"Still feel small?" Loki murmured without moving his lips.

"Insignificant now," Marina whispered. "Oh man, your dad looks scary." As if he had heard her over the crowd, Odin's sharp eye caught hers and Marina blushed and looked away. "Is it too late to go home now?"

Thor laughed merrily and wrapped an arm around her. "Courage, Marina!"

"Yeah," she muttered, wrapping her arms around herself again. "Courage. Right."

They reached the bottom of the dais and knelt, Marina somewhat awkwardly, being in heels and a skirt. Odin rapped the end of Gungnir on the floor and all went silent. Marina dared a glance to the side at Loki and found him staring fixedly at his knees, looking very scared.

"Thor," Odin spoke. "I see you have brought Loki back into our midst."

"Yes, father," Thor said.

"And the Tesseract," Odin continued.

A guard stepped forward and took the Tesseract from Thor.

"Plus one more."

Marina shivered as she felt every single eye fall onto her.

Thor and Loki rose and Marina hastened to straighten up. "Her name is Marina Berg," Thor introduced. "She is a friend and a fearless warrior."

"That last bit might be a lie," Loki muttered, but everyone heard him.

"I will put the muzzle back on," Marina muttered, her eyes pointed straight down at her feet. Why did she paint her toenails bright green? Why?

Odin raised an eyebrow. "Marina Berg," he said, as if testing the name on his tongue. "What brings you, a Midgardian, to Asgard?"

Marina lifted her gaze to him and somehow didn't feel afraid any longer. "I came to bring Laga home. Sir."

There was loud muttering at this and one person called out, "Laga has been dead for a year now!"

"Her body died," Marina replied. "Her consciousness lives within me."

Odin regarded her with a level gaze, but Marina thought he looked almost relieved. "Can you prove this?"

Marina swallowed. Laga?

The goddess sighed wearily. Very well…

The girl swayed on her feet and Thor steadied her. She looked up at Odin and smiled in a faintly. "Hello, old friend. What have I missed?"

There were shocked gasps all around and Odin walked down the dais to stand in front of Laga. "Is it truly you?"

"As only I could deliver," Laga murmured. "I am sorry, my friend, but I am tired… But as for the Tesseract, I beg you to destroy it. It has caused enough suffering…"

Marina blinked and jumped at how close Odin was to her. She shrank back against Thor. Odin nodded briskly. "I thank you, young one, for bringing my friend back to me."

"N-No problem, your majesty," Marina stuttered.

Odin turned his gaze to Loki, who stiffened. "Loki…"

The Trickster swallowed. "Allfather. I have come to pay the consequences of my actions. I was in the wrong." He glanced at Marina before continuing, "In your decision of my punishment, please note that I have caused this girl bodily harm and have murdered the last relative she possessed."

Marina blinked. He would face punishment for her? A small part of her wanted the deal to be painful.

Odin nodded slowly, then turned and climbed back up to his throne. "For your crimes against Midgard, Loki, you shall be stripped of your powers. For your crimes against Asgard, you will be stripped of your title and bound to Thor until you have learned humility. You will follow the prince wherever he goes." He paused for a moment. "For your crimes against this human…you will dream every night of her life with the relation you killed."

Loki swallowed, but bowed. "As you deem it, Allfather."

Odin raised his hand and Loki grimaced as a green essence was pulled from him and vanished into thin air. Odin raised Gungnir and slammed it against the dais again. "This audience is now over!"

 

"That wasn't so bad," Marina said as she sat on the dais in the deserted hall with Thor and Loki. "It could've been worse, ya know?" That little part of her wished it had been.

Loki still looked pale, probably from the loss of his magic. "Marina…how many memories do you have of your uncle?"

"A lot," Marina said unapologetically. "You might wake up crying some nights."

Loki shuddered and sat down next to her. "I suppose it could have been worse. They could have sewn my mouth shut again. Or my body ripped apart by a giant serpent and my spirit forced to stay in a jar until Odin saw fit to restore my body."

Marina stared. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, it happens all the time."

"That is borderline sadistic," Marina gasped. "What, you people don't have prisons?"

"Those are for minor punishments," Thor said. "Loki and I were thrown in prison thousands of times when we were children." He said this with a grin.

Marina's mouth hung open. "You guys have issues."

"What do they do to children who disobey their parents on Midgard?" Thor asked.

"Time out," Marina said. "Sit in a corner for an hour, forced to watch a whole Antique's Roadshow. Your butt spanked. Prison is for adults who kill, rape and cheat big time. Sometimes we drive out the death penalty, but usually that's for extreme cases."

Midgard is so strange, Laga whispered.

"Ah, there you are!" Frigga walked into the hall and smiled at them. She hugged Thor tightly. "It's good to have you home, son." She looked at Loki and uncertainly held out her arms.

Loki just stared until Marina shoved him forward. He let Frigga hug him, but he kept his hands at his sides. Marina rolled her eyes at him. She could tell Loki was happy to see Frigga.

The queen turned to Marina and smiled dazzlingly. "Welcome to Asgard, Marina. My name is Frigga…but I suppose you already knew that."

Marina curtsied. "Ma'am." Ugh, now I sound like Steve!

Frigga laughed. "You must call me by name, dear. And do not fear about being yourself around me; I prefer it when people speak their minds."

Marina let a relieved smile lift her lips. "Cool."

"Lady Marina."

Odin stood just beyond them, no longer in armor, but a gold robe. His eye patch was still there. "Would you indulge an old man in a walk?"

Marina snapped back into awkward mode. "Um…of course! Yeah." She walked over to him and took his offered arm. Wow, but for an old dude he was pretty cut! "Um, where are we going?"

"I thought we should start somewhere familiar," Odin said, aiming them to where a certain temple lay.


	4. The Temple

Odin watched the girl on his arm carefully as they walked into Laga's temple. He was curious to know what Laga had shared with Marina; memories, tales of adventures… But most importantly, Odin wanted to speak with Laga again. He missed his old friend terribly.

They walked into the Mirror Room and Marina gasped. "I know this place!"

Odin nodded. Laga had shared her memories with the girl. "The Mirror Room; this is the place where Laga watched over all the realms. This was also where her tomb first rested."

Marina pulled away from him and ran a hand over the smooth obsidian wall. She closed her eyes as Laga's memories flooded her mind. Laga, talking with Odin… A young Thor and Loki running into her waiting arms… Laga watching Laufey from a Mirror, tears evident in her eyes…

Marina pulled her hand back and let out a shaky breath. "Her memories are so vivid." She turned around to face him. "Where do Asgardians go when you die? What will happen to Laga?"

Odin sat down on a bench. "Your concern for a person you've only known for a short time is touching. I can see why my sons adore you."

Marina blushed. "They don't adore me. And I feel like I've known Laga my entire life. Or her entire life…" She groaned and rubbed her temples. "Ugh, confused much!"

Odin smiled. "You must know that Laga and I were very close. I would seek her council on all matters, sometimes hearing only her words. There was a time, when the two of us were much younger, that I wished to marry her."

Marina blinked and sat down. "I didn't know that. Older memories are hard to see. I think the oldest I can get was when…" She trailed off for a moment then giggled. "When Loki tampered with Sleipnir's saddle and you sewed his mouth shut." She broke off. "I really shouldn't get into trouble here."

Odin laughed, shocking her. Taking her hands in his, he said, "Marina Berg, I believe your stay here will be a joyous one." He looked into her eyes. "Would I be asking too much if you and I shared a similar relationship to what Laga and I had? I find that an outside opinion on matters helps more than anything."

Marina nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great. Um…wow." Yet within her heart, she felt a twinge of irritation.

Odin stood up. "I must take my leave. Tonight there is a feast to welcome you and Thor. You may stay here, if you wish. Laga's chambers are down there."

Marina stood up. "Thank you, sire."

Odin hesitated, staring at her for a moment, then left.

 

Marina stood there for a moment, taking it all in. A high pitched laugh burst from her lips and she clapped a hand to her mouth. It was almost too much; at the start of the week, she had been a normal girl with only the thought of winning an Olympic gold medal in her head. Now she was on Asgard, having just spoken with Odin, had a goddess sharing her body and she could use magic.

"I can use magic," she repeated out loud. She laughed again and ran her hands through her hair. "Oh, I think my mind is going into overdrive."

She spun around in a circle and wiggled in excitement. "I just talked with Odin. Oh my God! I am wiggin' out right now. This is so boss!"

You might want to get ready, Laga said with amusement. The feast will be at sunset…

Again, Marina was scared to hear her so tired. "Are you sure you're okay?"

It is strange being back, Laga admitted. I…just need a moment. The last time I was here, I died.

"Oh," Marina said, lamely. And even as she cast her eyes around the Mirror Room, she saw Laga's memories. Materializing from the Bifrost, the wound given to her by the Destroyer made worse… Crawling to a Mirror and finding Laufey ready to kill a sleeping Odin…

Marina walked down the stairs towards the private chambers.

Stopping Laufey and fighting him… The look in his eyes when he realized that she was wounded… Loki zapping him with Gungnir…

Marina pushed open the doors and looked around the wide room. It looked like a penthouse suite in medieval times.

Laufey declaring his love for her with his last breath… Laga thinking that she would not have long to be reunited with him… Materializing back onto the Bifrost stop Thor and Loki…

A tear slid down Marina's cheek as she found the place where Laufey had died. She sank to her knees at the spot and reached out, as if the body were still there. "What was he like?"

A true king, Laga replied emotionally. He was wise and loved his people. And he had a voice…like a distant avalanche. I always believed I fell in love with his voice first.

Marina sniffed and stood up. "You'll find him again, Laga." And that was the sad truth.


	5. Banquet

Marina was having a panic attack. What was she going to wear at the feast?! All she had brought in her bag was a pair of jeans, a tank top, four changes of underwear, sleep shorts, sneakers- she'd forgotten socks- her iPod, sunglasses, a pack of gum, hair ties and her bathing suit.

Nothing for a royal feast! Not that she had had anything like that in her life…

With a whimper, Marina tossed away her jeans. "Laga, what am I going to do?"

I've already sent for help…

"Say what?"

Frigga walked into the room, already dressed for the occasion. "Hello, Marina."

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Marina gasped, dipping into a hasty curtsy and nearly falling on her face. "I, um… I was just getting ready."

Frigga smiled and waved two handmaidens in. They deposited what they were carrying on the vanity table and bowed back out. "Laga told me you needed something to wear," the queen said and led Marina to the vanity.

The girl eyed the folded blue gown and swallowed. "Y-You didn't have to go to the trouble..."

"No trouble at all," Frigga assured. "I have always wanted a daughter."

Marina blushed as the queen began undressing her, struggling slightly with the zipper on the side of her skirt. Marina felt very self-conscious in only a plain bra and cotton panties. This was the freaking Queen of Asgard, for crying out loud!

But Frigga simply opened the dress and slipped it over Marina's head. "You will have to take your top off."

Marina tossed her bra into her bag and pulled the dress on properly. Frigga laced it up and Marina faced herself in the mirror. The dress hugged her body until it reached her calves, flowing out beautifully. The chest was adorned with a metal-like material and a lighter color of scales; it wrapped around her shoulders and neck in a magnificent collar. Pearls were scattered among the scales, proving Marina that she was so out of her element.

Frigga sat her down and began to brush her hair, her fingers careful and just like what Marina imagined a mother's hands would feel like. The queen watched the girl's face in the mirror, seeing exactly what her sons saw in her and what Laga saw as well.

"Thor told me about you," Frigga said as she began to make tiny braids in Marina's hair. "He told me that you never knew your father and that your mother was…"

"Indifferent," Marina supplied.

"He also said that you have a love for the water," Frigga continued. "Much more than most of your race."

Marina bit her lip. "I-I guess. The water takes the pain away. For a while."

Frigga turned Marina's head up to her and began to apply makeup. "Laga built this temple to help those in pain. This is where soldiers come after being bandaged and the priestesses here help with their healing. When Odin lost his eye, Laga took it upon herself to heal him."

A flash of emotion came from Laga.

"She felt responsible," Marina mumbled. "She couldn't stop the fighting between Asgard and Jotunhiem. She thought she could, but something else happened." What that something was, Marina still couldn't see. It was hidden from her.

Frigga finished painting Marina's lips and turned her towards the mirror. "There. Now you are ready."

Marina gasped quietly. She didn't recognize herself; she looked like an Aesir. "Oh, wow."

 

Loki stood off slightly away from Thor as he greeted Sif, Volstagg, Frandal and Hogun. He hated being back in their midst and he really hated the dark looks they threw at him behind Thor's back.

"So where is that pretty little Midgardian you brought with you?" Frandal asked. He stroked his blonde goatee. "I would love to get to know her."

Loki gritted his teeth and curled his hands into balls. One more comment like that, Frandal, and I will break that mug ladies faun over…

"Loki," Odin called.

The Trickster grimaced slightly before walking to his king. "Yes?"

"Do not break anyone tonight," the Allfather said with only a hint of a twinkle in his eye. "It would be unfortunate if I was forced to add to your punishment."

Loki's mouth thinned into a hard line. "I will protect Marina's honor. Even if that means my punishments get worse."

Odin nodded. "You have grown, Loki. That is good." He looked around the hall. "Now where is my wife with young Marina? The food is ready now."

The doors opened and Frigga walked in with a young beauty on her arm. The hall fell silent at the sight of Marina, who suddenly didn't look like a child any longer. That dress she had been wearing in Germany when Loki first met her made her look like an adolescent. Now she was a seductive woman.

Frigga led Marina over to Odin and Loki. Marina met Loki's eyes and blushed. "Don't look at me like that," she pleaded.

Loki shook himself. "Like what? You look ridicules."

Marina rolled her eyes up at him. "Shut up."

Loki smiled and took her hand in both of his. "You look as stunning as the first time I met you, Marina." He kissed her hand, noting that she was shaking slightly. It made him grin even more. "Scared?"

She scoffed and withdrew her hand. "You wish!"

"Marina!" Thor boomed, picking her up in a hug that nearly crushed her ribs. "Come and meet my friends!"

"Ow," she whimpered.

"Thor, honestly," Loki muttered. "She's not a shiny, new toy."

Thor sat Marina down and she hugged her ribs. "Dude, we were just in a battle yesterday. I'm still breakable, ya know."

Thor looked appropriately abashed. "Sorry, Mari."

Loki swallowed hard and took a step back from Marina. That had been Phil Coulson's nickname for her. When he, himself, had called her that, she had gotten very angry. Marina stiffened and lowered her glare to the floor. Thor, realizing his mistake, gulped. "Uh, I did not mean…"

Marina took a deep breath and shook her head. "Forget it."

Odin and Frigga noticed this, but decided to ignore it.

"May I present Lady Sif and the Warriors Three; Volstagg, Frandal and Hogun."

Marina smiled pleasantly at the woman and three men from across the table. "Hello." Who are these clowns?

Laga's memories washed over her and Marina sent a mental thank you to the goddess. This was going to be a lot easier than she had originally thought. I can do this! Piece of red velvet cake.

Frandal smiled charmingly at her. "An absolute honor, Lady Marina. I would kiss your hand, were it not for the feast in front of us." He winked and Marina blushed, quashing the strange urge to giggle like a school girl.

"Pay no attention to him," Volstagg said. "He cares little for food. You my dear, however, look like a girl who knows her way around the kitchens."

Marina poked a bit of what looked string beans with her fork. "Well…I do know how to bake."

Volstagg leaned forward keenly. "Really?"

Marina ducked her head shyly. "My uncle said I had a gift. He loved my white chocolate brownies. A lot."

Volstagg grinned. "I should like to try these brownies of yours, milady. Perhaps even a meeting with your uncle."

Marina didn't know how to get the words out without seeming rude. Loki came to her rescue, saying coldly, "Her uncle is dead." Marina hung her head and swallowed back tears. Damn, why did she have to get emotional now?

"My apologies, Lady Marina," Volstagg said sincerely, getting up and bowing to her.

"He was a good man and a brave warrior," Thor said. "I am sure he will be rewarded with a place in Valhalla."

Marina frowned and looked at him. "Where?"

All eyes turned to her. She mentally kicked herself; obviously that was a stupid question.

"You do not know of Valhalla?" Sif said.

Marina shook her head. "No. I hardly know anything about Norse mythology…or you people." She turned to Loki. "I have heard of a story about you, thou."

Loki scoffed and reached for his goblet. "Greatly exaggerated, I can assure you."

Marina raised an eyebrow and quirked her lips. "Really? So you didn't give birth to an eight-legged horse?"

Loki choked on his wine and Thor and his friends burst into roars of laughter. Marina took her napkin and gave it to Loki to wipe himself off. "That is a ridicules story!" Loki shouted over Thor's guffaws. "You mortals take things way too far!"

"I guess I have to live up to my race," Marina shot back with a smile.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. "Is this your own form of punishment?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope. It's just good fun." She paused, then added, "Maybe a little bit of payback."

The Trickster chuckled. "Ooh, you're good."

"Tell us, Marina," Frigga spoke up. "What is it you do on Midgard?"

"Nothing, really," Marina replied.

"That's not true," Thor said. "Marina is a junior Olympic swimmer."

Marina shook her head. "I was training to compete in these international games. It was a dream I had for a couple of years. Things didn't work out."

"I have heard of these games," Odin said. "These Olympics. Only the very best are considered. You must have talent."

Marina blushed again. "I guess so."


	6. The Accursed

When Marina woke up in the morning, she found that Thor was gone, but Loki stood at the vanity table, running a hand over the various objects that had collected a considerable amount of dust.

Marina stood up and walked over to him. "What's up?"

Loki jumped guiltily. "Nothing, I… Nothing."

Marina looked at the vanity and touched a gold carving of a snake. "You gave her this," she murmured, the skin between her eyebrows creasing. "As a thank you for when she…"

"…talked Odin into unstitching my lips," Loki finished. "Yes. I was mischievous, even then."

Marina giggled and pressed a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing."

"Oh, don't worry," Loki said. "Laga could hardly contain herself when I ran into her arms like a scared little boy."

He was a scared little boy, Laga chuckled.

"Where did Thor get to?"

Loki shook himself. "Ah, yes. He left for court; apparently some Dark Elves are here."

Marina stared. "I'm sorry; did you just say Dark Elves?"

"From Svartalfhiem."

Her face showed nothing but confusion. "Huh?"

Loki laughed. "Why don't you get dressed…" He looked at her long, bare legs. "…and you can see for yourself."

Marina scowled at him. "Can you please not stare? Jeez. And what the heck am I supposed to wear to court?"

"Anything you want," Loki replied. "Seriously, it's really a casual thing."

That means you can wear jeans, Laga told her.

"You sound better today," Marina commented after sending Loki out of the room so that she could change.

Laga appeared in the vanity mirror. I do feel a little stronger. She looked it, too. Her skin was a healthy pink and she wore a loose green robe that almost resembled a kimono. He chestnut locks were pulled into a simple hairnet.

"So what are Dark Elves like?" Marina asked, stripping off her tank top and sleep shorts.

They are ruled by a king named Malekith, Laga replied, folding her arms. And, for a Dark Elf and a king, he is the most pompous and arrogant fool I have ever met.

Marina paused. "Jeez, tell us how you really feel. What are other Dark Elves like?"

They are a very noble race, Laga said. I like them well enough and Odin respects them very much. Malekith came into power when his father, the previous king, was murdered. Although no one has said it to his face, it is the belief that Malekith killed him. But, due to the lack of evidence, no suit was made against him. He has a name; Malekith the Accursed.

Marina paused in dressing, letting that sink in. "Should I be worried?"

I can see no reason why you should, Laga said.

 

Dressed in jeans and a green tank top, Marina walked with Loki to the throne room.

"So…" she said. "How did you sleep last night?"

Loki pulled a confused face. "Why, in the name of Yggdrasil, would you want to hug a very large rodent on two feet?"

Marina laughed. "Disneyland! You dreamt of when Phil took Percy and me to Disneyland?! Oh, wow… Hey, did you get annoyed with the Tea Cup ride? 'Cause even as a little kid, it was stupid. And that rodent is Mickey Mouse; he's a legend."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "He didn't look like a warrior."

"Not a warrior," Marina giggled. "An entertainer! Mickey is the face of Disney. He makes kids and even adults happy."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Of course he does. And those women dressed up as…whatever, were quite annoying."

"Oh, the princesses," Marina nodded. "Well, to be honest, I'm more of a villain lover than hero lover. With the exception of the Queen of Hearts and Cruella; those chicks give me the creeps."

Loki eyed her. "You like the villains more than the heroes?"

Marina caught herself and cleared her throat. "Um…well… Disney villains. They're so much cooler than the Disney heroes."

Loki sighed. "How many times did you go to this Disneyland?"

Marina avoided his gaze. "Twice every year. Not all of them were with Phil. But he was there when I got dressed up as a princess. Very frilly, very pink. So cute!"

Loki groaned.

 

Malekith, king of the Dark Elves of Svartalfhiem, inclined his head to Odin respectfully. "Allfather, it is good to see you again."

"You as well, Malekith," Odin said, lying thru his teeth. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I had heard that Prince Loki has returned," Malekith replied. "He and I were such good friends; I wished to welcome him back to the living."

Thor narrowed his eyes. Loki despised Malekith and the Elf king was a bully.

The doors opened and Loki and Marina walked in. Loki froze at the sight of Malekith, pulling Marina behind him protectively. Marina stood on tip toe to get a look at the Dark Elves. They looked like any Legolas-elf, but that was where the similarities ended.

The tallest skin was half light blue, half black; split in a perfect vertical line down his face. His eyes were a pale gold and glittered coldly. The really bulky Elf was completely black with liquid gold eyes and an impassive expression. He was dressed in an impressive array of red gold armor. Both Elves had large pointed ears, long white hair and they both possessed an air of ethereal beauty.

"Oh yeah," Marina muttered. "These are Elves."

Loki blocked her view with his body. "What are you doing here?"

Malekith chuckled. "Not pleased to see me, Loki? You must at least pretend to; I am a king."

"I do not recognize your authority," Loki spat.

"From what I hear, you do not recognize any authority but your own," Malekith smirked. "Now, who is that pretty young thing you're hiding from me?"

Marina elbowed Loki sharply in the side and stepped away from him. "Dude, seriously? I'm not a kid." She held out a hand to Malekith. "I'm Marina."

"She is here from Midgard," Odin added, standing up from his throne.

Malekith smiled and took Marina's hand in his blue one. "A Midgardian female? Loki, you always were one for the ladies."

The hand wrenched out of Malekith's and slapped him across the face. The girl glared at him, her face twisted into loathing. Odin sighed. Thor gripped Mjolnir's handle as the other Dark Elf gripped his sword.

"You are just as despicable as the first day I met you, Accursed," Laga sneered.

Malekith narrowed his eyes. "Goddess. I had heard the rumors you were still alive, but I had no idea you would stoop so low as to share the body of a simple human girl."

Laga scoffed. "Your words are poison laced with honey, Elf."

"Laga," Odin said sharply. "They are guests in my hall. Show the respect expected of you."

Marina blinked and groaned, holding her head. "Ugh, what did she do?"

I did nothing, Laga snapped.

"She slapped him," Loki replied, covering up his glee with difficulty.

You know when I said there was nothing for you to be worried about?

Yeah…

I take it back.

Marina closed her eyes and sighed. "Great." She opened her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Malekith smirked and rubbed his cheek. "No harm done." He gestured towards the other Elf. "This is Algrim; my finest warrior."

Algrim bowed gallantly to Marina. "My lady."

Marina waved. "Hey."

The Dark Elf reached forward and pulled a large white sparkling rose out of her hair. Marina's eyes widened. "Wow. Cool trick."

Algrim smiled and held the rose out to her. "It is my honor. You are the first Midgardian I have ever met."

Marina took the flower, blushing. "Th-thanks."

Loki scowled and folded his arms. Show off… Wait, why did he care?

 

Marina walked around a garden, humming to her iPod. She had tucked the white rose in her ponytail and was now twirling around, singing, "Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change, learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhythm. Beauty and the Beast."

A hand intertwined with her outstretched hand and she twirled into Malekith's arms.

"Oh!" she gasped, jumping away and pulling out her earphones. "I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going."

Malekith stared at her with a cold smile. "What are you to Loki?"

She blinked. "What? N-nothing. Why would you say that?"

The Dark Elf king took a step towards. "He obviously feels something towards you. Loki has never cared for anyone, not unless he gains something in return."

"I guess I'm just fun to be around," Marina shot back, backing away.

His smile slipped into a holier-than-thou look. "And Laga? Why did she choose you; a lowly human girl?"

"That's none of your beeswax, dude," she snapped.

"Do you honestly think you can help her?" Malekith sneered. "She is a goddess, born before your race began to walk upright. What can you do for her that Odin cannot?"

Marina froze.

"You do not belong here, Midgardian," Malekith continued. "Go back to your puny realm and fall into oblivion." He turned and left her. "If there is anything for you to go back to."

Those words hit her hard. Marina felt tears flood her eyes. She clenched her hands until her fingernails broke her skin. She turned and ran back to the temple, not caring who she shoved out of the way.

 

Frigga knocked softly on the chamber doors. She could hear Marina sobbing in there; a sound that cut deep into the queen's heart. The poor dear… "Marina?" she called gently. "Marina, dear, may I come in?"

There was a pause, then, "I don't want to be seen like this. I'm sorry."

Frigga frowned sadly. "Dear one, what is wrong?"

"It-it's personal. Please, I'd like to be alone."

But she doesn't.

Frigga looked around and saw Laga's reflection in one of the Mirrors. "What has happened?"

Malekith, Laga replied. He said some very hurtful things to her. She will not hear me; she has cut me off. I think she might need a mother.

Frigga nodded firmly and opened the doors.

Marina sat curled up in the floor by the bed, her knees brought up to her chest, arms wrapped around them and her head resting against them. She shook from the force of the sobs that tore from her body. Frigga strode over to her, sat down next to her and wrapped her into a motherly hug.

"It's alright, dear one," she soothed, stroking the girl's blonde hair. "It's alright. You can cry. You can cry."

At last, Marina knew what it was like to have a mother.


	7. Jealousy is its Own Magic

Can you teach me magic?

Laga's surprise was tangible. Magic? Why?

Marina pulled out her earphones and sat her iPod aside. I'm curious… And I don't trust Malekith.

Laga chuckled. That makes two of us. Well, what can I teach you? Let's start with the Mirrors; see how they react to you.

Marina walked out of her room and up into the Mirror Room. The Mirrors were misted over and floated eerily around. Marina stepped up to a large Mirror and the mist started to evaporate, leaving the surface blank.

Look for Loki, Laga said. He's been lonely the past few days.

Marina concentrated on Loki hard and waved an arm over the Mirror. Colors winked in and out of existence before the image of Loki swam into view. She was looking up at him as he sat with his knees against his chest. He didn't look too happy.

Now what? Marina asked.

Call to him, Laga replied simply.

Marina cleared her throat. "Loki?"

He didn't react.

"Loki? Lo-ki! Hello, Loki. Yo!"

Still Loki didn't seem to hear her.

Marina raised her voice slightly. "Can you hear me now?"

No.

Marina frowned. "Loki!"

The god jumped and looked wildly around, before he looked down and saw her. "Marina… What are you doing?"

"Learning magic," she answered. "Ditch Thor and come over."

Loki grinned. "You have just saved me from boredom, you know that?"

"You can thank me when you get here," Marina teased before letting the Mirror grow blank again. Okay, that was easy. Now what?

Now you try to use a Mirror on another realm, Laga answered. I'm sure you would love to see the Avengers.

Marina thought about Steve Rogers and smiled. "Yeah." She faced the Mirror again and focused on Stark Tower in New York City. It was harder this time and a dull throbbing began to build up behind her eyes. Her nose started to tickle and Marina was just about to give up when the Mirror showed a view of Stark Tower under construction.

Marina gasped in a breath. "I did it!"

Very good, Laga said.

Marina touched her nose and found it wet. She looked at her hand and found blood. "Oh," she murmured faintly.

Laga's worry was sharp. Perhaps we should not do this. You may not be able to handle this powerful of magic.

"I can do it," Marina said, washing her nose with water from a pool. "It's nothing. I want to try again."

As you wish, the goddess sighed. Try to find the Avengers. Start with the Captain; you are more familiar with him…

Marina closed her eyes and concentrated on Steve. She waved an arm over the Mirror, thinking of the spangled suit, the shield… Those amazing grey eyes… Marina opened her eyes and stared at Steve, sitting alone in a coffee shop and reading a newspaper.

She raised a hand and pressed it to the Mirror, gently stroking the image of his cheek. Steve folded the newspaper and signaled for the check. A pretty red headed waitress walked up to him and started to flirt.

"I get off in a few minutes," the waitress said with a sly wink.

Steve blushed and cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, already seeing someone."

"So?"

"Bitch," Marina said flatly, folding her arms. "That is my superhero!"

Steve stood up. "So I'm not interested. Sorry."

Marina stuck her tongue out at the waitress as Steve left. "God, any other man would have taken that offer."

"The soldier is not any other man." Loki was standing behind her.

Marina glared. "How long…"

"Long enough," he chuckled. "Jealousy doesn't fit you well, my dear."

Marina sulked. "It's a girl thing."

Loki laughed. "So you have been spying on Earth's Mightiest Heroes? Why didn't I think of that?"

"Down boy," Marina said with a smirk. "No magic, remember?"

Sadness was evident in Loki's eyes and Marina felt bad. "I'm sorry. That was mean."

The Trickster hid his emotions. "What were you going to look at next?"

Nothing, Laga said. You have had enough of Mirrors today. Your body cannot take the strain. Look at your hands.

Marina looked down and found that her hands were shaking from strain. Loki took her hands and nodded. "You need to rest."

"I don't want to rest," she almost growled to both of them. "I want to learn magic."

"Marina," Loki said firmly, but not unkindly. "Even I didn't learn all that I know in one day. It has taken me countless years to learn and I still do not know everything." His eyebrows knitted together and he touched her nose. It was bleeding again.

Marina turned away and began to wash it again. "It's nothing. I just…"

"Enough," Loki said. He took her by the arm and led her into the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and took a cloth, wet it, and began to clean her off himself.

Marina watched him for a moment, taking in his pale features. He looked healthier than when she had first met him. His wounds from his clash with the Hulk had completely disappeared and his eyes held a life that she had not seen before.

"How did it happen?" she asked, the question coming out in a whisper.

Loki lowered the cloth. "How did what happen?"

Marina wet her lips. "How did you…become you? You were a good man before; I can see it in Laga's memories. How did you go from that to…well, would-be-conqueror of Earth?"

Loki stared at her. No one had bothered to ask him that. Not even Frigga. He looked down, suddenly too ashamed to look at her anymore. "I am the God of Lies. I can sense when others are lying. Yet I could not sense the lie Odin told when he pretended to call me his son." He smirked humorlessly and stood up, walking out onto the balcony. "I was angry at him. At Thor; the perfect prince. But above all, I was angry at myself."

Marina stood up and walked up next to him. She hesitantly touched his arm. "Odin wasn't pretending when he called you his son. You may have been born from Laufey, but you are the son of Odin. He raised you. He taught you. He did the things fathers should do."

Loki looked down at her as she looked out over the ocean. She seemed to be lost in thought. "Not all of us are as lucky as you. You have a father who was in your life, you have a mother who loves and supports you. You have a brother who won't give up on you."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "You have no idea what a blessing that is. You'll never know what your brother means to you, until he's gone. And when he is gone, when you are alone, you hate yourself for all the little fights and you want to die because of the big fights."

Marina turned away and wiped away the tears that wouldn't stop. "God, look at me. Stupid emotions." She chuckled weakly.

Loki wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Marina… Thank you."

She smiled. "Sure. Anytime you need someone to blubber all over you."

Neither of them saw Algrim sneak back into the Mirror Room and out of the temple.

 

"Loki has let his emotions run wild again," Malekith mused as he sat in the chambers the Asgardians had given him. "Letting himself get close to that human girl. This could work to our advantage, Algrim."

"Majesty," Algrim said with a respectful bow. "This girl is…strange. There must be something about her; why else would Laga attach her consciousness to her? She has been practicing magic and seems to be very adept at it. We should tread cautiously."

"The girl is insignificant," Malekith scoffed. "However, I want you to get close to her. Be her friend. Perhaps even a lover, if needs be."

"Sire," the Dark Elf began.

"Enough," Malekith snapped, flicking his black hand. "You will do as I say."

Algrim frowned, but bowed once more. "Yes, my king."

 

Loki walked into the common room where Thor and his friends were entertaining themselves. "Thor," he said hesitantly.

The large blonde man turned, a hopeful look in his eye. "Yes, Loki?"

Loki struggled for words- an embarrassment, as he was called Silvertongue. "I'm turning in for the night," he finally said. "I only came to bid you…a pleasant evening."

Thor smiled. "Goodnight, Loki."

Perhaps things were finally starting to look up.


	8. Races and Monsters

Marina was out on the rocky ledges that jutted out over the ocean outside the temple. She wore sunglasses, her bikini and a skirt, her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She was spread out, soaking up the suns' rays and happy as a clam. "I am loving this," she sighed.

Peace and quiet…

"Lady Marina!"

She groaned. "Over here, you big gorilla!" She rolled over onto her stomach and watched as Thor, his friends, Odin, Frigga, Loki, Malekith and Algrim made their ways to her. "What, the beach doesn't have any better spots?"

Loki broke off from the group and leapt up to where she lounged. "Sorry, did we intrude on your brooding?"

Marina shoved him lightly. "Shut up. I do not brood."

The Trickster rolled his eyes, then realized her bikini. He went red. "Um… Is that what…you humans were at the beach?"

Marina looked down at herself. "Yeah. Why?" She looked at Frigga and Sif and realized that they wore strange gown-like suits. "Oh. I feel underdressed." She shrugged and got to her feet. "Hey, Thor! You wanna see who can swim the fastest?"

Volstagg and Frandal chuckled and Hogun shook his head. Sif frowned.

Thor grinned. "I hope you are not accustomed to losing, Marina."

She looked him in the eye. "I'm not. Junior Olympian, remember?" She tossed her sunglasses at Loki and shimmed out of her skirt.

"Wow," Loki muttered before he could stop himself.

Thor pulled off his shirt and climbed up to join her. "Algrim, will you join us?"

The Dark Elf bowed his head. "I am afraid I am not as accustomed to water as you two are. However, lady, I will be cheering for you." He gave her a friendly wink.

Marina smirked. "I knew I liked him. Okay, first one to that pointy rock over there and back wins."

Thor snorted. "Please! I can do that in my sleep."

Marina grinned and crouched down. "Well, don't try it today, buddy. Ready… Set… Go!"

The two of them dived into the water and Marina was the first to start moving forward.

"Look at her go!" Frigga gasped.

"Come on, Thor!" Frandal called.

"Show that maiden what the prince of Asgard is made of!" Volstagg shouted.

Marina pumped her arms faster and faster, kicking her legs as hard as she could. She'd lost to Steve; no way was she going to lose to Thor. For the gold, Mari! Do it for the gold! She could hear Percy and Phil cheering her on. Could they see her even now; racing against the God of Thunder? That would be awesome. Better not disappoint them, she thought.

Thor couldn't believe that Marina was faster than him! He; the prince of Asgard and the God of Thunder! And she seemed such a tiny little thing, too.

"I don't believe it," Volstagg muttered in awe as Marina touched the pointed rock and turned gracefully.

"No mortal could do that," Sif growled. "She must be cheating!"

"No," Loki spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "She's not cheating. She's just extraordinary."

Odin settled against a rock and watched his son and Marina. "She is a gifted young lady. I do not think any of us knew exactly how well she could swim. Nor do I believe Marina knows her full potential."

"Here they come," Frandal crowed.

The Warriors, Sif and Frigga cheered for Thor.

Algrim called out to Marina.

Odin and Malekith sat quietly, but both had excitement burning in their eyes.

Finally, it was too much for Loki. "Come on, Marina!" he shouted, startling even himself. "For the gold, remember?!"

Marina could hardly believe it; Loki was cheering her on! She looked up and saw that she just needed one more stroke…

A blur of images shot past Marina's vision, startling her. Laga with the king of the Frost Giants, looking happy… Laufey leaning down and kissing Laga… The thrill of tasting his lips on hers…

Marina inhaled water and balked back on instinct, spluttering unhappily. Laufey trailing hot kisses down her throat, his hand roaming over her body… The leaping sensation in her lower abdomen as he found exactly the right place…

Thor shot past her, winning. He pulled himself onto the rock, grinning in victory. "Ha, ha!"

Laufey lying next to her, gazing at her as if she were the most precious thing in all the nine realms…

Marina shook her head and looked around in a daze. "Wh-what…"

"What happened?" Loki finished for her. He leaned down and held out a hand to her. "You were nearly there."

Marina took his hand and pulled herself up onto the rock. "I…inhaled some water. Stupid, really." She smiled at her own clumsiness, but inside she was scared. Laga?

I do not understand, the goddess replied, sounding very shaken. I…I had blocked those memories. I cannot explain. Forgive me, Marina.

"We should talk to Odin," Marina murmured softly.

"What was that?" Algrim knelt down beside her, the water reflecting off his gold eyes.

"Nothing," Marina said. "Just talking to Laga. Kinda weird, yeah?"

Algrim handed her a towel and she began to pat herself dry. "I was wondering if you would tell me about your home. I have only heard stories and rumors."

"I better set the record straight first," Marina said. "What sorts of stories?"

"Well," Algrim said, sitting down so his legs dangled over the edge of the rock. "You are a world divided. You have extraordinary wars."

"Don't blame all of us," Marina laughed. "Yeah, some countries don't get along with others and, yes, our wars are horrible, but nobody's perfect. We have rules of war to make sure nothing goes too wrong…"

 

Loki had wandered onto the rocks that jutted out over the deeper parts of the ocean. Seeing Algrim and Marina so close together, talking and laughing had made him feel sick. Not the sick he felt when dealing with others beneath him, but the kind of sick that he didn't understand. He had feelings for the girl, how could he not? Nearly a month of dreaming of her and Phil Coulson had him waking up in the middle of the night nearly in tears. And she was nice to him.

After all that he had done to her, Marina Berg treated him like a friend.

"Heavy thoughts, Trickster?" said a snide voice behind him.

"Malekith," Loki growled, balling his fists. "You shouldn't stray so far from the others. If something were to happen, I would be blamed for it."

Malekith chuckled. "Ooh! You terrify me, Loki. Unlike that Midgard tramp."

Loki rounded on him. "Do not," he snarled, "talk that way about her."

"Please," the Dark Elf king scoffed. "You've only known her about as long as I have. Unless she's been sneaking into your bed every night."

Loki raised a fist. He might not have his magic, but he still knew how to break a face.

"Careful, Loki," Malekith said softly. "You wouldn't want your punishment to be too severe, would you? Little Marina might not be able handle it of your lips were sewn shut. She might even leave, taking Laga with her."

"She wouldn't do that to Laga," Loki retorted. "Marina's a better person than you ever could be."

Malekith placed a hand over where his heart was. "Oh, you wound me! But no matter. Your fate will be sealed sooner or later."

"My fate?" Loki repeated.

Malekith smirked and turned away. "You better tighten your gauntlets, Loki. Someone is looking for you."

Loki felt his Jotun blood grow even colder. He knew who Malekith was referring to. The Trickster took a step after the Dark Elf king, but the rock under his feet cracked and he was suddenly falling through the air.

 

Marina was in the middle of demonstrating what a gun looked like to Algrim when she saw Loki fall and disappear under the water and pointed with a gasp. Thor and the others moved forward in a blur.

"Loki!" Frigga and Laga shouted.

Marina dove into the water and opened her eyes. The water was as clear as daylight. She could see the faint outline of Loki struggling to the surface just a few yards away. She kicked her feet and shot thru the water.

It was harder than racing; she couldn't suck in a quick breath in between strokes.

Breathe, Laga said in her head.

What?!

My power is in you. Now breathe, Marina!

With a slight whimper, Marina sucked in a breath and didn't swallow water. But she didn't stop to wonder; she had to save Loki!

Loki thrashed around, trying to get back up to the surface, but his armor was dragging him down deeper. Why had he worn armor to the beach?! Stupid, he cursed himself.

A fan of blonde hair obscured his eyesight and he thought that Thor had come to his rescue. How humiliating… But it wasn't Thor. It was Marina! She gripped his leather coat and tore it off him. Loki kicked off his boots and suddenly began to feel the effects of holding his breath.

Marina saw Loki's eyes roll up into his head and panicked. No fucking way are you going to die on me, she snapped inwardly. She gripped him under the arms and kicked hard for the surface.

They reached glorious air and Loki coughed and thrashed around.

"Hold still!" Marina snapped.

Loki calmed down and gasped in deep breaths. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"Don't mention it," she said with a wink.

Something slimy brushed against her ankle and she kicked wildly on instinct.

"What?" Loki asked sharply.

Marina tried to look into the water. "…There's something else in the water besides us."

Odin, who was watching from the remains of the jutting rock with the others, saw a shadow move under Loki and Marina. His one eye widened. "Get out of the water!" he shouted.

Suddenly Loki was jerked back down.

"No!" Marina shouted.

"Marina, get back!" Algrim yelled, but she had already dove after Loki.

Marina jerked in surprise as she saw what she had only seen in movies; a giant squid. It looked like the Kraken from Pirates of the Caribbean crossed with a Digimon.

Leviathan, Laga gasped. Marina you need to use magic.

I thought we agreed that was a bad idea.

If you do not, Loki will die!

Marina gritted her teeth and kicked her legs. She thrust out her hands and boiling bubbles shot out and hit the tentacle that was holding Loki. The Leviathan roared and a large tentacle smacked into Marina, sending her crashing into sharp coral.

Ow, she snarled. She broke off a large spike of coral and swam back at the Leviathan. She started stabbing at the tentacle that held a now unconscious Loki. Laga, I need help!

A crazy looking shark suddenly attacked the Leviathan, chomping away at the tentacle. Marina tugged insistently on Loki's wrists, trying to pull him away. Could use more sharks!

After only a few seconds, more sharks attacked the Leviathan, who roared in pain. The tentacle loosened and Marina pulled Loki into her arms and kicked for the surface. He was heavy and a dead weight and she was small and already tired from her race with Thor and saving him the first time.

Thor and Algrim were suddenly on either side of her, bare-chested and in some sort of medieval trunks. Thor took his brother and Algrim wrapped Marina into a bridal carry.

When they reached the surface, Thor pulled Loki onto the beach and listened for a heartbeat as Algrim pulled a coughing Marina onto the sand.

"Are you well?" Algrim demanded her, pulling her hair back in case she would be sick.

"Fine," she spluttered. "Loki?"

Loki jerked and coughed. He sat up and looked at Marina. "You're amazing, you know that?"

But Marina was frowning. She got to her feet shakily and avoided everyone's eyes as she retrieved her belongings. Why did I do that? Why did I save him?

Marina…

"Marina?" Thor asked. "Are you well?"

She looked over at them, eyes locking with Loki's. She felt her lip curl. "Just fighting with myself."


	9. Forgiveness is Not An Easy Thing

After taking a long nap and then a lovely bath, Marina dressed in one of Laga's nightgowns and walked up to a basin of water. "Okay, so how does this work?"

You must first find the hall outside Odin's chambers, Laga said, sending her a memory of what it looked like. Once you find it, simply wish yourself there and place your hand in the water.

"Piece of red velvet cake," Marina muttered. She took a deep breath and thought about the hall outside Odin's room. The water in the basin rippled and then showed an image of the hallway. She placed a hand in the water…

 

…and nearly vomited when she jerked upright in the hallway.

"Whoa," she groaned. "Warning; side effects include nausea, vertigo and the feeling that you no longer have internal organs."

It can be slightly unpleasant, Laga admitted sheepishly.

Slightly?

Marina shook it off and faced the gigantic doors. She knocked quietly, suddenly feeling like she was being sent to the principal's office.

The door opened and Frigga stood there in a nightdress of her own. "Marina? What is it?"

"Um, is Odin still up?" she asked awkwardly. "It's kind of…urgent."

"Yes, of course," she said with a warm smile and stepping aside. "Please come in."

With a mental nudge from Laga, Marina stepped inside. Odin stood on a trellis that overlooked Asgard, hands clasped behind his back.

"Good evening, Marina," he said without turning around.

"Good evening," she replied. "Um, sorry to bother you two, but… We need to talk to you. Laga and me, I mean."

Odin faced her. "Does this concern what happen with the Leviathan?"

"Yes," Marina answered slowly. "And also when I was racing Thor."

Odin gestured to a seat and she sat down. "You were very impressive today. Not only did you almost beat Thor, but you saved Loki from drowning. Your skills in water are to be commended, dear one."

Marina grimaced. "Something happened when we were racing. Laga's memories sort of overflowed into my brain. I could see…stuff…like I was there. I wasn't in the water; I was on Jotunhiem or wherever." No way was she going to say 'getting down with Laufey'. That was just too weird.

Odin frowned and began to stroke his beard. "It was inevitable, if you shared a body with Laga long enough, her memories would become your own."

She looked up at Odin in a panic. "What's happening to me?!"

Frigga sat next to Marina and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Do not worry yourself, dear one." She shot Odin a disapproving look. "This is just a temporary situation."

Odin cleared his throat. "Of course it is. As soon as Laga finishes her duties on Asgard, she will move on and…you both will be free." He hated saying that. It was selfish, but the Allfather didn't want to lose his friend, not again. And certainly not to Laufey.

Marina frowned. "But what's her unfinished business? Is it goddess-duties or something else? I mean, we thought all she had to do was see that the Tesseract made it safely here. But it's been a whole month and…zippo." She paused, an idea suddenly striking her.

Frigga saw a light appear in Marina's eyes. "You have thought of something else?"

"Yes…" the girl said slowly. "I think Laga's waiting for…forgiveness."

Odin's eyebrows met in a confused 'V'. "I never held her feelings for Laufey against her."

Marina shuddered inwardly, recalling the memories. "Loki."

The Aesir went still.

Marina pressed forward. "I saved him. I saved the man that killed my uncle. Why would I do that? I hate him, but at the same time I… I…"

Odin frowned. "Forgiveness is not an easy thing."

"I don't want to forgive him," Marina all but growled, rubbing her temples. "I want to die cursing his name. And yet I saved the bastard."

"I will think on this," Odin said at last. "It is late and you must be tired."

Marina sighed and stood up. "Goodnight, your majesties."


	10. Words Hurt

Marina pressed a hand to the Mirror she had brought with her onto the balcony. She was curled up on a lounge chair, snuggled in one of Laga's gowns. It had been a long day; more training with the Warriors and Loki and little diplomatic rendezvous with Odin.

Now she was ready for a long overdue chat.

The Mirror's surface spun, colors blurring, until it rested on a scene; a posh suite in Stark Tower and a blonde man sitting in a chair, reading.

"Hey there, soldier," Marina said.

Steve Rogers jumped and looked wildly around. "M-Marina?! Where…"

"Over here, dude," Marina giggled.

He found her and got up, crossing over to her image. "How is this possible?"

"Laga's been teaching me some of her magic," she replied. "God, it is so good to see another mortal again! Ugh, you would not believe it here! Everyone's so medieval and 'yes, milady', 'no, milady' and 'three bags full, milady'."

Steve laughed. "You sound like you're enjoying yourself, though. How's Thor?"

"The gorilla's just fine," Marina replied. "Met his parents; Odin is boss for shizel and Frigga is, like, the definition of a mother."

"What about Laga?"

Marina hesitated. "I…don't know. I can feel her slipping away, but there's something that she wants to do first. Trouble is that she won't talk about it. I think I'm going to be here a little longer."

Steve sighed. "How much longer? I really miss you. We all miss you."

Marina smiled and stroked his image. "I miss you, too. I miss Earth. I miss hot dogs."

Steve laughed. "As soon as you get back, I'll take you out for some New York hot dogs."

"How is New York?"

"The clean-up has been something," he reported. "That's what we've been doing all this time. We had a memorial service last week." He hesitated. "And there was a private funeral for Agent Coulson."

"Was my mom there?" Marina asked, fearing the answer.

"No."

No. Of course not. The woman had no sense of family. Marina sighed and forced her anger away. "I still owe you a coffee date."

"And dinner and dancing," Steve reminded her with a smile. He touched the surface of the Mirror uncertainly. "Hurry back…"

Marina pressed her hand to his. "I'll try. Say hi to the team for me."

The Mirror went blank and she sighed.

A memorial service… How many others were killed when Loki tried to take over the earth? And why hadn't she thought about it until now?

"Marina?"

She turned her head and found Loki standing there, looking very worn. "Hey," she greeted uncertainly.

Loki sat down on the chair next to her, avoiding her gaze. "I…" He broke off. He seemed to be warring with himself. "I would like to speak with you."

"You can always do that," she said bitingly.

He fidgeted with his hands for a moment. "In your subconscious mind."

"Oh," she muttered. "Um…" Laga?

I am going to draw a hot bath, the goddess said. Your body needs to relax.

 

Marina opened her eyes and found herself on a mountain range that looked like a place where hunters would stalk game. She was dressed in a green sweater and black jeans and her hair hung around her shoulders. "Loki?"

He wrapped her up in a hug from behind. "I need you," he choked out.

Marina turned around to look at him. "Loki, what's wrong? Are…are you crying?"

The Trickster buried his face in her shoulder and held on tight to her. "Marina, I need you!" He broke down into tortured sobs.

Marina was at a loss. She wrapped her arms around him, unsure what else to do. "What's wrong?" Other than the obvious.

Apparently even Norse gods needed a good cry.

"I'm sorry," Loki sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I did this to you!"

Marina pulled back slightly to look at him. "Rewind a bit. You did what to me? What's wrong?" She swallowed. "Did…did you have another dream?"

Unable to speak, Loki nodded. He dropped to his knees in front of her and continued to cry.

This goes against everything I know about the guy, Marina thought. "What was it?" she asked, kneeling down and holding him again. "Was it a birthday? Last New Year's; because I would be crying, too, if I had to relive that."

"Y-Your brother," Loki choked out.

Marina froze. How could she have forgotten that? Phil had been at the hospital when the doctors had called Percy's death…

 

FLASHBACK

 

Marina ran into the general hospital, hair still damp from practice. She ran up to the front desk and gasped out. "Percy Berg? Where's my brother?!"

A nurse walked up to her. "Your brother is still in critical. Don't worry; the best surgeons are working on him."

"What the fuck happened?" Marina growled.

"He was shot," the nurse said simply and walked away.

Marina stared after her, feeling like she was just hit by a bus.

"Mari!"

She turned. "Uncle Phil!" She launched herself into his arms, sobbing. "They said he was shot! He was supposed to be at home! He wasn't supposed to come after me! It's all my fault! If he dies, it's all my fault!"

Phil shushed her and steered her to a chair. "It's not your fault," he soothed.

"I was mad!" Marina wailed. "I was mad at mom and snuck out to the gym's pool! Percy wasn't supposed to come after me!"

Phil wrapped her up into a hug and held her until she fell asleep.

Marina sat at Percy's bedside, sobbing.

"It's okay, Mari," he wheezed, grasping her hand weakly. "You'll be fine without me."

"I don't want to be without you," she whimpered. "We have a goal, remember? I'm gonna make it to the Olympics and win a gold medal. We were going to make it!" She let out a wail and buried her face in the sheets.

"You are going to make it," Percy said, stroking her blonde hair. "You're going to go above and beyond everything you have ever dreamed of. And I'll be watching you."

His breathing started to slow.

Marina clutched him, as if she could make him stay. "I love you."

Percy smiled his unique smile. "I love you, Mari. For the…gold…" He closed his eyes and died.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

Loki held Marina tightly as he said, "I took your uncle from you when you were still mourning your brother. I am so sorry, Mari…"

"Shut up," she whispered. She pulled sharply out of his embrace. "Just shut up. I don't care what you have to say. You do not," she screamed, "get to say his name! You do not get to speak a word about my family!" She shoved back. "You destroyed everything!"


	11. Long Overdue Talks

"Come on, Thor!"

"You can do it!"

"Show that Dark Elf how we do it on Asgard!"

"Kick his butt, Algrim!"

The Warriors Three looked at Marina in surprise.

"It's a figure of speech," she said with a shrug. "Sometimes."

Loki snickered as Thor was tripped up by Algrim and Marina shouted, "That's the way, buddy!"

It was a glorious day on Asgard. The sun shone merrily and clouds floated past in a small breeze. Thor and Algrim were sparring on the practice field while Loki, Marina, Sif and the Warriors sat on the grass enjoying a picnic and calling out support. It was as perfect a day as any could remember.

"Volstagg, will you stop stuffing your face," Frandal snapped. "Thor needs your support!"

"But these cakes are marvelous!" the large man pouted. "Lady Marina, you are a gift for baking these… What are they called again?"

"Brownies," Marina said with a smile. "It's my super-awesome-secret recipe."

Volstagg started on a seventh brownie and Marina was glad she had made enough to feed a small army. She picked up the plate and grudgingly held it out to Loki, who had yet to eat anything. "Sweetie?"

Loki smirked. "Are you offering, or is that my new nickname, darling?"

Marina held back a sharp retort. "I'm offering, O God of Mischief."

Loki smirked and eyed the white squares. "I am not usually one for sweets…but I suppose one could be safe."

Marina rolled her eyes. "It's not like I poisoned it, you know. If I had, Volstagg would have keeled over by now." Sif, Frandal and Hogun chuckled as Volstagg coughed.

Loki raised an eyebrow and took a brownie. His green eyes widened in happiness. "Allfather, that's good!"

Marina said nothing, giving the brownies to Volstagg and started fixing herself a plate of what looked like barbeque and some mashed potatoes. She curled up on one of the blankets and started eating.

On the practice field, Thor and Algrim were neatly matched.

"I believe your brother has taken a fancy to the young maiden," Algrim said as he and Thor grappled with staves.

"I believe you are right," Thor agreed. "And what of you?"

Algrim whacked Thor over the head and dodged neatly to the left. "Me?"

"You have been getting close to Marina," Thor observed. "Any feelings on your part?" He tackled the Dark Elf to the ground.

Algrim bunched his legs between them and kicked Thor over his head. "I see her only as a friend. Nothing more." He grinned. "Loki has naught to fear from me."

They got to their feet and clasped arms.

"You fight well, my friend," Thor praised. "King Malekith is fortunate to have you as a warrior."

Algrim turned solemn. "And Odin is blessed to have you as a son."

Marina turned to Sif. "Was that a tie?"

 

Algrim walked into his chambers, intending on taking a bath and then returning outside to walk the gardens with Marina and Loki. But, as soon as he walked inside, he knew that wouldn't be the case. Malekith was standing in the center of the room, looking very displeased.

Algrim bowed. "Your majesty?"

"That was pathetic," Malekith sneered. "You were beaten by that worthless prince."

"To be perfectly honest, my lord," Algrim said coolly, "Prince Thor and I are neatly matched."

Malekith's yellow eyes burned angrily. "Neatly matched is not good enough!"

Algrim lowered his head. "My lord, I do not see the need to defeat Thor when you are after Loki. I am more than enough capable to take the Trickster."

"The Trickster," Malekith hissed, "is my duty. Yours is Thor!" He raised a clawed hand at the Dark Elf. "Perhaps it is time we took advantage of your armors' special abilities."

The enchanted armor began to glow and Algrim gritted his teeth against the pain. He fell to his hands and knees and his back arched. Slowly, ever so painfully, he began to grow. His limbs lengthened and bulked up. His white hair became even paler, until it shone like the moon.

Malekith lowered his hand, leaving Algrim shaking at his feet. "If you ever talk back to me again, I will turn you into a monster and make you kill that Midgardian whore."

Loki scrunched his face up in confusion. "I do not understand how such a small device deserves your undivided attention."

Marina rolled her eyes as she scrolled through her playlist. "It's a Midgard thing."

They were sitting in the gardens, enjoying the last hour before the sun began to set.

"Okay, this is so your theme song." She put one earphone in her ear and then other one in Loki's.

(enter Loki worthy song)

The song ended and Loki pulled the earphone out. "My theme song?"

Marina shrugged. "Yeah. Why? Incorrect?"

Loki chuckled and slipped her hand in his. "I think you are quite insane."

"As opposed to you?" she shot back casually.

He laughed. "So if this is my theme song, what is yours?"

Marina thought about it. She looked back to her iPod and started scrolling again. "Not that. That's for a guy. If I was a computer geek- that should be Bruce. Oh, this could be Natasha's theme! Okay, this one is mine."

(enter Marina worthy song)

Marina shrugged. "I'm on a world that only exists in mythology, have a goddess in my head and Earth was attacked by aliens. I can't take it in."

Loki nodded. "I think I can understand that." He looked up at the stars and let out a deep sigh. "How is Laga?"

Marina hesitated, suddenly nervous. "Do you want the whole truth or half of it?"

Loki closed his eyes. "She's slipping away, isn't she?"

"Yes," she whispered. She squeezed his hands. "There's something there; something that's holding her here. But every time I bring it up, she curls up and doesn't speak to me… Like now! She's doing it now!" She let out an irritated growl and ran a hand thru her blonde waves. "I get that she needs time, but I can't stay here forever! I'm getting homesick."

Laga sent a small thread of pity to her.

Marina sighed and leaned against Loki, resting her head over his heart. "No offense, but I want to go home."

Loki rather liked having her curled against him. He wrapped and arm around her and quietly inhaled her scent; oranges and clean water with only a small distinction of chlorine. "I can understand your wishes," he murmured. "When I was among the Chitauri, I found myself missing Asgard more than anything."

Marina closed her eyes, letting Loki's spice and leather musk clog her senses. "Were you scared?"

Loki lay down on his back, taking her with him. "Every second, but don't tell anyone."

She smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. "This is nice…"

"Very much so," he agreed softly. Oh, Allfather help him, but he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to know how she tasted! But she was determined to be only Captain America's girl. What was one kiss?

Loki was still bolstering his courage when someone intruded on the moment. It was Algrim, looking very tired and unhappy.

"Algrim!" Marina greeted happily, sitting up. Her forehead creased in worry. "Dude, you don't look so hot. Are you sick? Did you eat that purple meat; 'cause I don't think it's been edible for ages."

The Dark Elf smiled. "I am well, Marina. Please, do not fret over me."

The lie hurt Algrim more than he had originally thought.


	12. The Plot Unmasked

"…Stark is driving me insane!"

Marina giggled at Steve's tortured face. "It sounds like you're having fun."

"Well, yes," the super soldier agreed. "But, like I said, it hasn't been easy."

Marina smiled. "And what about the clean up?"

"We finally got all the debris cleared," Steve reported. "Construction is gonna start next week." He rolled his eyes. "Fury says that the Avengers have to put in an appearance. It's not fair; we're here busting our chops and dealing with the media and you and Thor are on Asgard…doing whatever. What do you do? I've been talking about the Avengers and New York all this time. Share with me for a change!"

Marina laughed and twirled a lock of hair around her fingers. "It's not as glamorous as what you do. I just sit around, trying to make sense of Asgard politics- you would not believe the crazy punishments they give up here- and then there's magic which is hard."

"What about Loki?" Steve asked.

Marina hesitated. "He's…changed. You seriously would not recognize him. He says he's sorry for everything he's done."

"Everything he's done?" Steve asked. "Or everything he's done to you?"

She frowned. "Are you jealous?"

"Yes," Steve said outright. "He gets to see you every day and…I have to settle for this. Sorry, but I feel like I've gotten the short end of the stick here."

"The stick being me," Marina retorted.

Steve grinned. "You are rather skinny. Are they feeding you there?"

She smirked. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"You're right. I just have to beat you at a race to catch your eye."

Marina pointed a finger at him. "Rematch as soon as I get back." She faltered and became solemn. "I think it might be soon. I can feel Laga slipping away."

Steve touched the Mirror, wishing he could touch her. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. You have gods looking after you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Marina protested. "I'm worried about her. I'm afraid that if she doesn't do the thing she needs to do she won't be with Laufey. Their love… It's like what you read in a book; so beautiful."

"You still don't know what she needs to do?" Steve asked.

Marina shook her head. "No. But I know she does. She's just afraid. Of what, I have no idea."

Steve opened his mouth, but there was a knock at Marina's door.

"Yes?" Marina called.

Odin and Thor walked in. "We decided to have dinner in the gardens," Thor said.

Marina nodded. "Right. I'll, uh, be there in a second…"

"Is that Thor?" Steve asked, trying to look out of the Mirror.

Thor beamed and crossed over to the Mirror. "Captain America! It is good to see you!"

Steve smiled. "Thor. Good to see you, too." He looked back at Marina. "You realize you're leaving me with Stark, right?"

Marina giggled. "If he says anything lewd you can punch him."

Steve chuckled. "Oh, you can count on it!"

Marina blew a kiss and he mimed catching it before the Mirror misted over.

"Your suitor?" Odin queried.

"Yeah," Marina replied. "Um, can you give me a few minutes to freshen up?"

They bowed and left her. She crossed over to the wardrobe and pulled out a dark red gown with a torn canvas overskirt and sleeves. She tossed her jeans and shirt onto the bed and pulled the gown on. She let her hair hang loose and kept her flats on.

She was about to leave, when a Mirror popped up next to her. It showed Malekith in some kind of room with weird devices on pedestals surrounded by water.

The weapon's Vault! Laga warned.

Without thinking, Marina plunged her hand into the Mirror.

 

Malekith stood before the Tesseract, his greedy face illuminated by the blue light. He raised his hands to touch it.

"What are you doing?"

The Dark Elf king bared his teeth in anger. "Lady Marina. Quite the surprise finding you here." Where had she come from?! Little brat…

"Not as surprising as you," Marina retorted, walking out of the spring. "What are you doing here? Where are the guards?"

"Shift change." Malekith turned to face her with enigmatic smile. "Surely you do not find me untrustworthy?"

"You've given me no reason to trust you," Marina replied haughtily.

Malekith chuckled. "How beautiful you look. So very much like a goddess. But you are just a lowly human of Midgard. It is tragic how low the Aesir are willing to stoop. Much like your friend; Laga. Bedding with King Laufey…and consummating their affections."

Marina felt a panic rise within her, coming from Laga. It was similar to the fear she felt when Marina tried to talk to her about her unfinished business. "What does that mean?" Marina demanded, of both Malekith and Laga.

But Malekith was done talking. "I cannot have you ruining my plans." He raised his hands a beam of black light hit Marina squarely in the stomach.

All went dark.

 

The pain was incredible! How could she stand it any longer? Laga threw back her head and screamed as the pain in her lower body rolled through her.

Marina grimaced as she slept.

Laga keened again and something slipped from between her legs…

"Marina."

Her blue eyes flew open and she found herself in the Healing Room, Odin sitting at her side. She felt a bandage around her head and touched it. "What happened?"

"When you did not join us for dinner, I sent Thor to retrieve you," the Allfather said. "He found the Mirror and saw you unconscious in the weapon's Vault."

Marina sat up, wincing as her head twinged. Laga?

I am fine, she responded lethargically.

"It was Malekith," Marina remembered. "He was after the Casket."

Odin's one eye darkened. "It would seem that he and Algrim have disappeared. The Casket is safe. And I suppose that is thanks to you," he added with a smile.

Marina returned the smile ruefully. Then she thought about the vision she just had and what Malekith had said in the Vault. "Odin," she said slowly. "Did Laga ever…have a child?"

Laga's emotions were suddenly blocked from her, like a door being slammed shut.

Odin raised his eyebrows. "No. Never. Why do you ask?"

Marina shook her head. "I'm not sure… Forget it."

There was movement behind Odin and they looked to see Loki standing there.

Odin raised Marina's hand and kissed it. "I will leave you." He stood up and walked to the exit, pausing to touch Loki's shoulder briefly and left.

Marina cleared her throat. "Come to berate me for being a stupid girl?"

Loki sat down on the bedside and tugged at one of her locks. "You had us all worried for a moment."

Marina shrugged. "Sorry. I didn't think. I just had to act."

"Nothing…too wrong with that," Loki said with a smirk.

Marina ducked her head shyly. "So… You were worried about me?" She expected him to deny it or make some sort of joke. She didn't expect what he said.

"Very much so," Loki replied. He leaned forward and kissed her. Marina stiffened, not believing that Loki was kissing her. His lips were chilled, but the kiss itself was burning. Marina found herself falling into his embrace…then jerked away, breathing heavily.

"No," she gasped, pressing both hands to her mouth. "No, I… I can't."

"Mari," Loki began, sliding a hand behind her neck.

"Loki, stop," she pleaded softly, looking into his green eyes. "It's…not right. I'm… I'm supposed to hate you. I do hate you. Get out!"

"No you don't," Loki retorted, trying not to feel the sting of her rejection. "You know me. Mari, I love you."

Marina pulled away from him. "Please leave."

Loki stared at her. "You don't love me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face in her knees. "Go away! Please, just… Everything's so confusing! Please leave me alone."

Loki stood up and left her.


	13. Kurse

Algrim shook his head violently, his white hair flying. "I refuse! I will not harm any of them!" They were his friends, his allies, his comrades. Never in his lifetime.

Malekith sneered. "You say that as if you have a choice in the matter." He raised his hand and the enchanted armor began to glow a burning red.

Algrim cried out in horror as the light engulfed him. Pain sizzled thru his veins as his limbs grew to four times that of his original form. "Nooooo!"

Malekith grinned manically. "Oh, yes, my friend. You are no longer Algrim. You are now…Kurse."

A monstrous creature stood before him, breathing heavily. It bowed to the Dark Elf king. "Master…"

Malekith gestured with an arm. "Go. Kill Thor. Show no mercy."

 

Thor was walking towards the Healing Rooms, a bouquet of flowers in hand for Marina and a fool grin on his lips. She would appreciate the gesture.

The prince suddenly felt something; the ground rumbling. Surely it was no earthquake. Such occurrences were far too rare on Asgard. Perhaps it was merely distant thunder; but there wasn't a dark cloud in the sky.

Thor stopped walking and looked around. His hand twitched to Mjolnir's handle. "Hello?"

A huge sword came flying at him. Thor ducked just in time to avoid the blade that would have sliced off his head. He tossed the flowers aside and pulled out Mjolnir, ready for battle. A large creature, not unlike the Hulk, came tearing out of the shadows.

Thor recognized the enchanted armor. "Algrim?!"

"Not Algrim!" the beast roared. "KURSE!"

 

Marina was in the process of changing into a pair of jeans and a tank top when the order to evacuate was given. While helping an old man out, she overheard a few of the nurses saying that Thor was fighting a dark beast.

"You great gorilla," Marina muttered. "Don't get killed."

We must help, Laga said. Do you have the strength?

I think so, Marina thought. But if I don't, take over the moment you sense me weakening.

Very well.

Marina took off running. No one saw her.

 

Loki heard the commotion outside his chambers and opened the door. "You there," he said to a passing Einherjar. "What is going on?"

"Prince Thor is fighting a great beast," the soldier said. "There has been a call of evacuation. The Allfather requests that you join him and the queen in safety."

Loki felt his blood run cold. "Tell the Allfather I go to make safe those in the Healing Rooms." He ran past the Einherjar before the man could speak. There was no way he would let any beast harm Marina.

Loki passed many a fleeing citizen, none giving him any mind as they hurried from the site where Thor dueled. The Trickster decided to cut thru the gardens; it was faster and less populated. But as he passed a marble fountain, a large force knocked Loki back and into a large rose bush.

Malekith chuckled, the blue side of his face turned up in an insane grin. "Ah, you were always so easy to push around, Loki. All bark and no bite, as they say."

Loki bared his teeth as he pulled himself out of the bush. "I think you'll find that I have plenty of bite, Malekith!" He flung his arms out and the earth under Malekith's feet cracked.

But the Dark Elf king simply leapt out of the way and laughed. "Is that all you've got, God of Mischief? Perhaps he is right in sending me to kill you; you are a pathetic excuse for a leader and a god!"

Loki sent a beam of green light at Malekith. "He? Who sent you to kill me, Malekith?"

"Oh," Malekith sneered. "You know of whom I speak. Thanos has declared you a traitor, Laufeyson. Our master has sent me to rid you from the universe!"

The feeling of falling down a dark hole and suddenly crashing into stone overcame Loki. Thanos was the one being, save Odin, who truly scared him. If Thanos wished Loki dead, the Trickster had nowhere to hide.


	14. And This Magic Battle

Loki was slammed into a stone wall, creating a large crater. He fell to the ground and wiped blood from his mouth. He looked up and glared at Malekith. "Thanos will never win. Midgard is too well protected. He will fail!"

Malekith scoffed. "Why? Because you failed? Come now, Loki, we both know the extent of his power. Midgard will crumble, break under his boot! The Avengers will fail!" He smiled. "Shame you won't be there to see it." He raised a hand, ready to deliver the killing blow.

A rock hit Malekith on the side of the head. "Hey, loser!"

Malekith whirled around to see Marina standing there, looking very angry and ready for a fight. She fixed him with a cold glare. "No one kicks Loki's ass but me."

"Whore!" Malekith screamed, directing his magic at her.

"Marina!" Loki cried out. She was unprotected.

The magic beam crashed into Marina…and continued to hit the wall behind her.

"What?!" Malekith hissed.

There was a whistle behind him. The real Marina was grinning like a lunatic and gave him a little wave. "Missed me." Her smile dropped and she flung her arms forward. Water gathered in front of her and shot towards Malekith. It hit the Dark Elf king and slammed him into the wall, knocking him out.

Marina sighed. "That was unsatisfyingly easy."

You did well, Laga chuckled. Loki?

Marina ran to Loki's side and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Loki grunted. "I had him right where I wanted him."

Marina smirked. "Right. Come on, we gotta help Thor."

 

Kurse gripped Thor by the face and lifted the Asgardian into the air. Thor wriggled, trying to free himself. "I am not your enemy," he tried to say, but Kurse's palm was pressed into his mouth. So Thor did the only thing he could do; he opened his mouth and bit down hard. Kurse roared and tossed him away.

Thor grunted as he was thrown against the wall and a torch singed his skin. He crumpled on the floor, beaten and exhausted. This must be how Loki felt when Banner smashed him, he thought grimly. Ugh, he couldn't even lift his hammer.

Kurse chuckled and raised its' sword into the air. "Die, Odinson."

A beam of light sent Kurse flying sideways. Loki and Marina ran to Thor's side. Loki glared at Kurse. "Keep away from my brother!"

Both Thor and Marina stared at him. Then Marina smiled and knelt next to Thor. "Told you he'd come around. Are you okay?"

"No," Thor admitted. "It is very strong."

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"Algrim," Thor replied. "At least, it was him."

Marina looked up in shock at the beast. "Algrim?"

Kurse growled as it righted itself. "Kill puny scum!"

Marina stood up and walked forward. Loki wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from doing something stupid. "No," she protested. "Let me. I can talk to him. Loki, please!"

Loki scowled. "Don't be stupid, Mari!"

"I can do this!" she shouted. "Just let me do this!"

Against his better judgment, Loki dropped his arms.

Be careful, Marina, Laga warned.

Marina swallowed and faced Kurse. "A-Algrim? Algrim, it's me; Marina. Remember? The weird girl from Midgard? I baked you those brownies and you loved them."

Kurse growled and hefted it's sword in warning.

Marina raised her hands in a non-threatening gesture. "I know you're in there, Algrim. I know you recognize me. Do you remember when we first met? You gave me a white rose." Praying that it would work, she reached into her hair...and pulled out a white rose. "Do you remember? Do you?"

Kurse faltered. Then, from its horrid mouth, "Marina…"

Marina smiled. "Yes. It's me." She carefully held the rose out to him.

"No! Kill her! They would see you dead! Kill them all!" Malekith stumbled forward, clutching a broken and bleeding arm to his chest.

Kurse roared and raised its sword.

Loki jumped forward and sent a spell at Malekith. Thor mustered all the strength he had left and tossed Mjolnir at Kurse. The hammer slammed into the beast's head, knocking it backwards. Loki pulled Marina close to him and she clutched at his leather shirt.

"It is over, Malekith," Loki spat.

"Never!" the Dark Elf king screeched. He slammed his hands flat against the floor and it cracked under all of them. Hot steam spouted up, scorching them all. Marina cried out in pain and Laga had to take over. The goddess summoned water to shield Marina, Loki and Thor.

Malekith and Kurse were not so lucky. The earth opened up under them, revealing a pit of lava. Malekith laughed as he fell, his cries turning into screams of agony as he was burned alive. Kurse made no sound, even as the lava overcame him and pulled him under.

Algrim! Marina wailed.

Laga forced a wave of hardened water down into the lava and it brought the original body of Algrim up next to them. The water deposited Algrim safely on the ground before rushing over the cracks and holes, sealing the lava from the surface.

Loki helped Thor stand up, letting the larger man to lean on him for support. Thor grinned. "It is good to have you back, brother."

The Trickster sighed. "I'll never hear the end if this."

"You mean of how you and Marina saved my life?" Thor asked. "I should expect you to boast about it at every opportunity."

Loki smirked. "It's good to be back." The two men hugged, brothers once more.

Laga had never seen a more beautiful sight.


	15. The Beginning of Truth

When Algrim woke up, he found Marina sitting by his bedside, her eyes closed in concentration. The Dark Elf watched her for a moment. What was she doing?

"Lady?"

Marina's eyes flew open to reveal her bright blue eyes. "Oh, Algrim!" She lunged out of her seat and flung her arms around him. She jerked back when he grunted in pain. "Oh! Oh, sorry! I'm so glad you're awake!"

Algrim rubbed the back of his head. "What happened? Why am I here?"

Marina kneeled beside the bed and looked up at him. "Malekith opened this lava pit under us. You fell in, but your armor saved you from anything fatal. I even helped with your healing!" She looked extremely pleased with herself, if a bit tired.

Algrim was confused. "But…why?"

Marina smiled and took his hand carefully in both of hers. "Because you're my friend. I don't care what Malekith made you do; it's over now. And you're safe." She pressed his hand to her cheek.

Finally Algrim asked the right answer. "But what did King Malekith do? Where is he? And forgive me, but why do you think we are friends? We have only just met."

 

"Amnesia," Loki scoffed. "Probably just a cover up to save his own skin."

He stood in the Mirror Room with Marina, Thor, Odin, Frigga, Sif and the Warriors Three. Marina sat on a bench, looking miserable as she finished healing Thor's burns. Odin stood in front of a Mirror that showed an image of a sleeping Algrim while Frigga stood beside Loki. Sif and the others sat on other benches.

"Algrim's enchanted armor protected him from a fatal fall," Marina said. "What if it only protects physical injuries?" She placed a hand over Thor's red forearm and water wrapped around his skin and soothed the burn.

"Explain," Odin said, still studying the Mirror.

Marina turned fully to them. "The brain is a complex thing; even the most brilliant scientists don't understand it. Zip it," she added to Loki, who was ready to make a crack about the brilliance of human scientists. "If sustained enough shock, the brain has been known to block out memories. Maybe the enchanted armor can't reach mental injuries."

"It is a possibility," Frigga said.

"Perhaps," Odin agreed slowly, stroking his beard. Everyone watched him, ready to hear him pass judgment. But the Allfather sighed and walked out of the Mirror Room. Frigga followed after him, giving Marina a pat on the head for a job well done; she had been healing everyone non-stop.

Thor stood up and flexed his newly healed arm. "Come everyone; I have a yearning for some sparring."

"Um…" Marina murmured. "Loki… Could I have a private word?"

Thor, Sif and the Warriors walked out, leaving the two of them alone.

"What is it?" Loki asked, coming to sit down next to her. "Is it the magic? You've been straining yourself too much."

Marina smiled. "You sound like Laga… No, it's not that. I just… I want to ask you something."

Loki tugged on one of her pigtails. "Anything."

Marina bit her lip. "You know that Laufey was your birth father…but who was your birth mother?"

Marina! Laga's voice lashed like a whip against the inside of her skull. She covered up her pain by turning away from Loki, standing up and wrapping her arms around her body.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to both of them.

Loki stood up. "I do not know who my birth mother was; some Frost Giant concubine or something, I suppose. But I do not care. Frigga is my mother and she always will be."

And Marina felt Laga's pain at his words. Tears pricked her eyes and she squeezed them shut. Loki sensed her distress and moved towards her. "Marina, what…"

She turned and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know it's not any of my business, but I have to know the truth!"

Loki held her, unable to understand why she was weeping into his chest. "Marina…" He tipped her face up to him. "Come now, what is this? What's wrong?"

Marina opened her mouth to reply, but something snapped in her head. Her eyes went wide and a small, painful gasp left her lips and she went limp in Loki's arms.

 

"Wake up, dear one," whispered a velvet voice.

Marina gasped and jerked upright, looking wildly around. She was in an ice palace, beautiful and terrible all at once. She had been here before; when Laga had saved her from dying. And she had seen someone here, too.

Someone who she needed more than anyone else.

"L-Laufey!" Marina cried.

"There is no need to shout," the calming voice said behind her.

Marina leapt off the bed and flew into his arms. Laufey held her close, like a father might hold a daughter. "Tell me," Marina begged thru her tears. "Please, tell me the truth!"

"It will not be enough," Laufey replied. "I must show you."

Marina lifted her head to gaze into his red eyes.

The Jotun king cupped her face tenderly. "Your eyes… They look so much like Laga's. Full of fear and guilt and love. I loved her eyes first. They could never lie."

Marina wiped her eyes. "She says she loved your voice first."

Laufey smiled. "I had a feeling that was so…" He knelt and placed a hand on her head. "Marina, there has been a veil over Laga's memories for a very long time. I have the power to reveal them, but it may cause your body harm."

Marina shook her head. "I don't care! This is what Laga needs. This is what she needs to do before dying. Do it."

Laufey kissed her on the brow. "You are a kind and generous soul, Marina Berg. I am honored to have known you." He moved his hand from her head over her eyes…

…and everything went black.

 

The black curtain she had drawn over her memories shredded and she screamed. "NO! No, Laufey! I cannot do this!"

"It's alright." A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stood behind her. She held out a hand to her. "We can face this together."

The goddess stared at the young hand. It was mortal, but it had known magic. It was the hand of a healer, like herself. The hand of a pained soul.

The hand of a child.

…A child…

The girl smiled at her. "It will be alright. I'll help you."

The goddess slowly extended her own hand and took the girl's. The girl started walking towards the memories that had been set free. The goddess closed her eyes, afraid of what she would see.

"I'll help you. Always."


	16. Finished

Algrim let out a panicked shout and sat bolt upright in bed.

"Algrim? Are you alright?" Thor appeared at his side.

The Dark Elf touched his forehead. "I…I remember her. Marina. I remember my friend."

Thor looked solemn. "That is well, but I fear something has befallen Lady Marina." He looked over his shoulder at a bed, surrounded by Loki, Odin, Frigga, Sif and the Warriors. "She has collapsed under some form of strain. My father believes it relates to Laga."

Algrim stared at the pale form of Marina lying on the golden sheets. "Will she awaken?"

Thor hung his head. "We are not sure."

 

The goddess and the girl floated in a dark place. The blackness pressed in all around them. The goddess was scared, but if the girl was she didn't show it.

Then the darkness lifted and they stood in her bedroom. All but one candle was dark. And a horrible screaming clawed at their ears. The girl turned and pointed to the pool set in the floor.

Laga gripped the pools' edges and screamed in agony. "Laufey!"

"He will not come," the goddess murmured, tears falling from her green eyes. "I wished to be alone in this. I had hid it from everyone, even my priestesses. Back then it was not uncommon for me to stay away from everyone else. I was a shy girl and, really, I only saw Odin and Frigga. So nine months without seeing anyone was normal."

"Nine months…" the girl repeated softly.

Laga gave one last scream and she stuck her hands into the water, withdrawing a wailing baby. A boy.

"My son," Laga sobbed, cleaning him off. "Oh, my son!"

The goddess and girl watched as Laga stepped out of the pool and limped to the bed. Laga cradled the baby to her chest, declaring her everlasting love to her son. The girl walked closer to Laga and looked down at the baby.

"It's Loki, isn't it?"

The goddess nodded. "I knew I could not keep him; there would be too many questions surrounding his conception…and I was a young goddess. Too young to raise a child." She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her face. "I regret my decision to give him up every waking hour."

Loki took Marina's limp hand in his and watched her for any sign of consciousness. Her face a smooth and peaceful, like she was sleeping. Not caring that others were watching, the Trickster kissed her knuckles. "Mari, please wake up. Please." He bent down and kissed her lips. "I love you."

I love you…

 

Loki's voice echoed around the blackness.

The goddess looked up. "Loki?"

"He needs you," the girl said. "And you need to tell him the truth. That's your unfinished business; you need to tell your son who his mother is."

The goddess closed her eyes and placed a hand to her cheek. "I have been foolish… He will hate me."

"No," the girl said softly, taking the goddess by the hand and pulling her towards a golden door. "He will love you."

I love you…

The goddess took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "I am ready."

Together, they walked thru the golden door and into a bright white light.

 

Marina's eyes flew open and she gasped in a deep breath. "Whoa… That was a bogus journey."

Everyone was at her side in an instant, Loki gripping her hands, which felt like lead. "Are you alright?" he demanded.

"Is it Laga?" Odin asked.

Marina met his one eye and became solemn. "Yes," she murmured. "It's time." She grimaced. "I feel so weak…"

Blonde hair became chestnut brown and blue eyes became green. Features became sharper and mature. Laga blinked and looked at Loki and touched his cheek. "Oh, Loki…"

He kissed her palm. "Aunt, forgive me. Forgive me, please!"

She smiled and tears brimmed in her eyes. "It is I who must beg forgiveness." She looked at the others. "I need time alone with Loki. I do not have much time."

It pained Odin, but he nodded. "Very well, my dear friend."

Laga looked out a window at the night sky. "I would very much like to see the stars again."

Loki stood up and lifted her into his arms. "Anything, aunt. Anything."

Loki brought Laga out onto one of the many trellises of the Healing Room and laid her on the grass. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Do you remember when you were little and I taught you about the nine realms?"

Loki settled down next to her. "Yes. You took great care explaining about Jotunhiem and its wonders." He gave a small chuckle. "You were teaching me of my birthplace."

Laga took a deep breath and sat painfully up. This was it. "It is a mother's duty to teach her child."

Loki looked at her with wide eyes. It couldn't be so… Yet, even as he looked at her, he knew it was true; the same green eyes, the same delicate features. How had he not seen it before? Loki reached out and touched her face. "Mother?"

A tear escaped her eye as Laga smiled. "Yes. Yes, my son!"

They embraced, all love and awe.

Laga kissed Loki's brow and smiled at him. "Oh, Loki, you must know I wanted to keep you. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do to give you up. Can you forgive me, my son?"

Loki laughed even as his own tears slid down his cheeks. "There is nothing to forgive. I love you and I don't want you to die."

Laga closed her eyes and leaned against him. "I cannot hold on any longer, Loki. It is, at last, time for me move on."

Loki sniffed and held his dying mother in his arms. "I love you. I always have. You have always been my mother."

Laga smiled. "Do not be ashamed of who you are, my son. Embrace your other side…" She sighed…and moved no more.

The body in Loki's arms changed, back into a young, blonde girl. And Loki mourned the death of his mother.


	17. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ya'll! switch on iTunes or YouTube or whatever and play Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years' pt2  
> it just works!

All was white. She was flying, soaring thru time and space. She couldn't tell where she began or ended. But there was finally peace within her heart. And it felt so wonderful. Gold flecks joined the white and then other streaks of color; purple, green, red. She could feel her feet again…her legs and torso…

Was this Valhalla?

Laga opened her eyes and found herself on a golden land. She was in a field of wild flowers, the sky was azure blue and fluffy white clouds moved lazily in a warm, summer breeze. Her chest swelled at the sheer beauty and tears pricked her eyes.

She started walking.

 

Laufey sat in the golden field, eyes closed and legs crossed. Then he sensed someone approach. In his heart, he knew who it was. He did not need the sweet perfume that carried on the wind, nor the sudden gasp behind him.

The Jotun King's red eyes snapped open and he stood up. Could he turn around and see her? Was he brave enough? He had to be.

Laufey turned and saw Laga standing a mile away. Oh, but she was still beautiful! Her chestnut hair was loose and hung around her waist in shameless curls. Her emerald eyes were wide and unbelieving, but they still held the deep compassion and cleverness he had fallen in love with. He tried to take in the green gown she wore, for she had always looked so radiant in all of her clothes, but he could tear his eyes from her face.

Laga stared at Laufey, unable to believe that it had finally happened; they were together. Forever. Everything had come to this. Then she took the first step closer.

They started walking towards each other slowly, then Laufey started running and Laga started sprinting. They finally reached one another and stopped, just shy of touching. They stared at each other, the feeling in their chests almost painful.

"I knew I would find you," Laga whispered.

"I told you I would wait for you," Laufey murmured.

The goddess slowly raised her hand and he mimicked her. Slowly, as if worried the other would disappear, their skin touched. Laga's tears slid down her cheeks as she felt him. He was real! With a shout of happiness, Laufey scooped Laga up into his arms and kissed her.

After a thousand years of waiting, they could finally love for a thousand more years...


	18. One Day More

Marina opened her eyes and found Odin sitting once more at her side in the Healing Room. She felt…wrong. There was something missing… With a gasp, she realized what it was. Odin looked up and took her hand in his. "Marina? Are you…"

"She's gone!" she gasped. "Sh-She's gone!"

Odin wrapped her up in a paternal hug as she dissolved into tears.

 

After three days in the Healing Room, Marina swore to herself not to even catch the sniffles for a year. She had never liked being sick and after nearly dying three times in the same season…well, her body was still recuperating.

And loosing Laga had left a hole in her heart. And left her anger wide open.

Marina was sitting on a trellis, looking out at the sea, wishing that the nurses would let her swim. But the closest she got to water were the small healing pools.

"May I sit with you?"

Algrim, still heavily bandaged and on crutches, smiled down at her.

She smiled and patted the spot next to her. "Sure. You look like you're about to fall over."

The Dark Elf chuckled and groaned as he eased himself on the bench. "You look better."

"I feel a bit better," Marina admitted. "Still sore and…sad."

Algrim nodded. Of course she would miss the goddess. He remembered something and reached into Marina's wavy hair. He withdrew a single white rose and held it out to her.

Marina smiled and accepted the flower. "You have to teach me that." She needed some magic since water now refused to do her bidding.

Algrim chuckled and the two friends sat happily together, watching the sun sparkle off the sea.

 

A week.

Marina had been stuck in the Healing Room for a whole week. With no visitors! "That's it," she growled to herself. She got out of bed, dressed in a white and peach gown and left her blonde hair hanging loosely down her back. "If they won't come to me, I'll go to them."

The feat proved more difficult than she had anticipated. Her legs were stiff from disuse and her back was killer! But still she pressed on.

In the Dining Hall, Thor and his friends laughed. Loki smirked. Frigga smiled. Odin's eye twinkled. The door opened and Marina hobbled slowly inside. "Howdy," she said. "What'd I miss?"

"Lady Marina!" Thor called happily.

Loki was at her side in an instant, worry creasing his face. "What are you doing? You should be resting."

"I needed to stretch my legs," she snapped. "And ya'll have been avoiding me. Which sucks. Royally."

Loki grimaced. "We were not avoiding you. I have been…thinking."

Marina sighed and looked at the others. "Can I steal Odin for a minute?"

"Yes," Frigga said at once.

"But," Loki began.

"Be quiet, Loki," Frigga urged.

"But," Thor said.

"Be quiet, Thor."

"My dear," Odin tried.

"Take him, Marina," Frigga said firmly, glaring at her husband.

Smirking, Marina pulled Odin out of the hall and into the corridor like an impatient child would her grandfather. "I really like your wife."

Odin sighed and gave her a smile. "And she likes you, too." He looped her arm through his and they walked out into the gardens. The Allfather watched Marina out of the corner of his eye, looking for signs of fatigue, but all he saw was determination and a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry," Marina murmured. "Laga was a good person."

Odin closed his eyes. "I will feel the sting of her loss for many years. She was the best friend anyone could have."

They stopped walking and Marina faced him. "Will you send me home now?"

Odin watched her. "Your anger is strong, Marina Berg."

"I need to learn to control it," she agreed softly. "And what Laga has left me."

Odin raised an eyebrow.

Marina looked over at a fountain and narrowed her eyes. Water trickled upward and spiraled beautifully before turning into a star pattern.

"Her last gift," Odin murmured. "She thought very highly of you."

"And I, her," Marina replied, letting the water fall back into the fountain and facing him once more. "I have enjoyed my stay in Asgard- aside from the almost dying part. But I need to return home. I need to help out with this new world of aliens and superheroes and magic… And I'm an Avenger. One of Earth's Mightiest Heroes."

Odin nodded. "Midgard is in safe hands, then." He kissed her forehead gently. "I will return you on the morrow."

"Just you," Marina said. "I don't want a big send-off."

He bowed and left her in the garden. Marina sighed and looked up at the Asgard sky. She could see nebulas and the other Nine Realms. It was a beautiful sight, but she wanted to see her own constellations.

"So you would run off without saying goodbye?"

Marina groaned. "What do you want?" She started walking away.

Loki fell into step with her. "You won't even say goodbye to Algrim or Thor?"

"The gorilla will live," she retorted. "And I'll say goodbye to Algrim tonight." She caught his scowl. "Jealous?"

He caught her arm and spun her around to face him. "Very much so," he hissed.

Marina tried to twist away. "Let me go," she warned.

"Or what?" he whispered. Green smoke coiled around her, making her immobile. "I can make you mine right here, right now."

"I'll scream."

"I can take away your voice, sweet one," he growled. "I can also make you enjoy it."

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

He put his mouth to her ear. "Because I love you."

Marina was disgusted. "You're idea of love is what I call bondage and rape. But what can you expect from a psychopath?"

Loki raised her hands to his lips. "I love you."

He stepped forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

His hand slipped up and cupped her chin as he kissed her nose. "I love you."

Marina tried to look away. "Loki…don't do this."

Loki ran a hand over her blonde hair and walked away. "Forever, Mari. I love you forever."

It was a long while before Marina realized that he had ceased keeping her immobile. Shaking from what had just transpired, she made her way back to her room, wishing it was tomorrow.


	19. Epilogue

When Marina woke up, she felt excitement fill her belly. She got up, dressed and threw everything else into her duffel. She shouldered her bag and took one last look around Laga's chambers before heading out.

The Mirrors, dark after their maker had finally passed on, floated slowly after Marina, but she waved them away and they disappeared into thin air. Except one. That one she put in her duffel.

Just in case.

 

Algrim pulled Marina into an awkward hug, both mindful of his injuries. "I shall miss you, dear one," he said.

"I'll miss you, too," she said, kissing his cheek lightly. "And who knows; maybe we'll see each other again before long. If Loki gets out of line just call me and I'm here."

The Dark Elf chuckled. He reached behind her ear and pulled out another white rose. "Safe travels, Marina Berg."

 

Marina met Odin in the new Observatory that was being constructed. He stepped forward with the Tesseract. "I have something for you." He reached into a pocket and withdrew a silver necklace with aquamarines set into it. Marina recognized it as the gift Laufey had given to Laga as a token of his love. "I believe they both would have wanted you to have it," Odin murmured as he fastened it around Marina's neck.

Marina touched the little charm of Yggdrasil and felt comforted. "Thank you."

Odin kissed her forehead. "Safe journey, my friend." He picked up the Tesseract and pointed it at her. Marina closed her eyes and felt the ground leave her feet…

 

"Not again," Nick Fury growled as SHEILD agents and the Avengers faced the glowing vortex.

"Maybe its Thor," Steve said reasonably.

"Or maybe Loki escaped and is up for round two," Natasha Romanoff shot back.

There was an explosion of light and Marina came tumbling out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she shouted when she saw the guns pointed at her. She flung her hands in the air. "It's me!"

"Marina!" Steve shouted happily. He bolted forward and helped her to her feet before crushing her in a hug. "You're back!"

Marina grinned. "Yep. God, it's so good to be home! You would not believe what I've been thru."

"Asgard didn't agree with you?" Tony Stark asked, his mask opening up.

"Oh no, it's amazing!" Marina said. She turned serious. "But we have a problem."

 

Steve had taken Marina on their date; dinner and a movie. Now they sat outside a little café on a bench, she tucked happily under his arm.

"This was a nice date," she sighed contentedly.

"It sure was," Steve agreed. He hesitated. "I'm sorry about Laga."

Marina kissed his cheek. "Don't. It was long past her time. I'm glad she's with Laufey now."

Steve played with a lock of her hair that had escaped the pretty up-do she'd done to go with the green sundress she wore. "Do you really think this Thanos guy is gonna come after us?"

Marina shrugged. "I hope not. I've seen enough fighting for two lifetimes."

A car turned a corner and hit a puddle of water from an earlier downpour. The water arched at the couple and Steve moved to cover Marina with his body. Marina instinctively raised a hand against the water…and it stopped mere inches from them

Steve stared wide eyed. The water splashed back down onto the road, not touching the two of them.

Marina looked at her hand.

Slowly, a smile crept onto her lips. Thank you, Laga…


End file.
